Just like that
by GingeeBiscuit
Summary: 'She found her way somehow outside. She didn't intend to runaway. She knew it'd be pointless. It was tempting but for the moment she just needed freedom.' The consequences of instant love. A pregnant Sakura finds out the hard way. OOC.
1. Just like that

This is my first FanFiction so be Very _very_ _**very**_ nice to me (:

Thank-you.

Disclaimer : I'm probably 100 percent sure I don't own Naruto. If you beg to differ please contact me (:

* * *

" I'll be round again tomorrow, and don't forget to not move around so much, you'll wearyourself out! " Sakura exclaimed as she left the Hyuuga residence.

She suppressed a giggle, she always enjoyed coming round to visit Hinata and Naruto, and with Hinata expecting another child , she was visiting them more often. Naruto hadn't changed much since they were team-mates back in the day. Sakura was now 17 years old, and was growing into a fine young women. Well, so she thought. Just before she could inwardly battle with herself, Naruto ran out of the Gate to catch her up.

" Heh, well, Hinata wouldn't stop bugging me to walk you home, like a real gentlemen, but then I said I couldn't be bothered, then she got all upset, so I thought what they hay and came after you " He took a breath " So yeh, here I am, so you wanna a escort home ? " Naruto finished, clearly he had used a lot of breath up.

This time Sakura Giggled out loud. " what ? " Naruto questioned with a confused look on his face.

" You really haven't changed have you Naruto " giggle Sakura. " thanks for the offer, but I think I'm capable of walking myself home though " Stated Sakura already walking away from Naruto. " Thanks again! " she shouted getting further and further away from the dazed Naruto.

* * *

The walk home wasn't anything special really. Just the same old trees, same old houses, the same old cat that always rubbed against you leg, obviously lacking food.

In a mind of her own she didn't hear the whispers surrounding her. She did however hear the rustling coming from the bushes. Immediately she got in to the fighting stance, it was an instant reaction by now.

" Hello ? " Asked Sakura. " I know your out there, I can feel your presence "

With years of knowledge and training by her side, Sakura was confident, but the chakra being emitted off this person took her by surprise. ' Nothing can't handle ' she told herself.

" Hn, that stance is useless, I wont be fighting you tonight. " Came a voice from within the bush. The figure connected to the voice that emerged from the bush. From what Sakura could see it was a tall figure, and by the deepness of it's voice she was pretty sure that it was a _he_.

" Do you know who I am ? Maybe this will give you a clue. " _he_ pulled off the hat he was wearing to reveal his face. He had his eyes closed, Strange Sakura thought. As soon as he opened his eye she knew _instantly_ who it was, the attitude was the first clue, the cloak the second, now the eyes just made it too easy. In his eyes were the three comma like dashes surrounding his black pupil, those were painted onto a background of blood-red.

* * *

She couldn't pull away, no matter how _hard_ she tried she just physically couldn't pull away from his eyes. It was like there was an instant connection.  
It happened, Just like that.

* * *

' Why hasn't she pulled away yet, why isn't she looking at my eyes in terror, she's looking at them like no-one has done so before, in awe. What does she see in them ? '  
After a few seconds of constant gazing, Itachi realised he to was pulled to her emerald orbs. It was like it happened, Just like that.

* * *

After what seemed like hours – though it was only minutes – they snapped away from the gaze.  
"what is it you want _Itachi Uchiha_? " questioned Sakura, emphasising his name showing she new who he was, and that she had come back to reality  
" Simple " He replied, " It's not _what_ I want, but _who_ I want... I want you. " he said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Please review,

Lovess xx


	2. Remembering

YAY! I got some reviewers (:

Anyway, nothing much to say, so on with the storyyyyyy.

Disclaimer : As stated in the previous chapter I do _not_ own Naruto. (:

* * *

Sakura sat up. The first thing she notice was that she was Naked. Second thing she noticed was the pain she had in her lower body. She searched her brain for the reason of these happenings. She could only remember vaguely what happened yesterday, she had gone to see Hinata and Naruto, then she walked home. After realising that her mind didn't know the answers to those _happening_sshe decided that the best thing to do was to have a shower and see if any ideas come to mind. Sakura looked to her left at her alarm clock, it read 6:00am "Ugh" Sakura groaned as she got out of bed, 'It's too early' she said to herself. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. There was a note next to her clock. She grabbed her dressing gown, and walked over towards the note. It read:

**Sakura, **

**You probably wont remember last nights happenings, but for your information, I enjoyed it a lot. I'm sorry to say it was your eyes that did it. So really, it's all your fault. But no worries, I left this morning so you wouldn't get too freaked out. Hope to see you again soon.**

**Itachi**

Sakura gasped in disbelief. Now she remembered what had happened last night...

_Before she knew it, she was back at her apartment,and she was being kissed with kisses so violent yet so passionate. Yes, Itachi Uchiha, an s-class criminal, had fallen for her. _

_After a while, his kisses weren't enough, she groaned and whispered in his ear " I need you". Itachi was quick to respond to this and picked her up, still kissing her, and made his way to her bedroom. Sakura thought it was weird that he knew where her bedroom was, but it's not that hard to notice, she thought. _

After that, it all went a bit too far.

_It had gotten to that stage, " you sure?" Itachi asked. " Just do it " she replied breathlessly. Itachi placed himself on top of her and entered her._

After that, it was all a blur. Her eyes started to water, pain filled her heart. There was a rush emotions, it was all to much for Sakura, she lay back down on her bed, and cried like no Ninja ever should.

* * *

Wahayyy, so whad'ya think..

It's gonna get juicy, so bring your brollies (:

thanks to; Midori blossom; Kairigirl08-( Yes, he is included somewhere along the line (:) and Twilight princ3ss666. ← My first reviewers, right there (:

See'ya

xo


	3. Realisations

Well, I said I would update yesterday, and I sorta did, I edited the old chapter 3 out. So yeh, that's been deleted.  
Thanks to the reviewers who gave me the advice, much appreciated (:  
Btw, there might be some OOC-ness in this. (:

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, what I do own is a very big dog that's more a bear than a dog...

* * *

3 Weeks later.

" Hurry up Naruto" Sakura shouted behind her " I'll just go ahead without you unless you hurry up! "

" But Sakuraa " Naruto moaned " Your going too fast "

"No she's not Naruto, your just going too slow " Shikamaru replied.

Sakura had decided that after days secluded in her house, she needed to get out and experience life once more. The best way to do that, was to go on a mission with some of her friends. Apart from Naruto and Shikamaru, Sakura was the only girl. Ino had wanted to come, but since she was pregnant, Shikamaru insisted that she didn't come.

The sun set across the sky, no ninja was stupid to travel at night, only if necessary. They all decided to set up camp for the night and continue with their mission tomorrow. Sakura rolled out her sleeping bag and lay down, gazing at the stars. It was like the stars, themselves, were a soothing lullaby, they made Sakura fall asleep not long after her head had hit the ground.

* * *

Sakura awoke and was violently sick. " Ugh " She groaned, being sick was horrible. The noise made Naruto and Shikamaru wake up. " Hey, Sakura you OK ? " Naruto questioned. " Yeh, well, I will be once I've eaten, man I'm starving " blurted out Sakura. " Erm, OK then ? " Replied a confused Shikamaru.

Having eaten as much as her stomach could handle she went to wash up. She gazed at her reflection in the river, glad that she decided to wash herself up, she looked horrible. Whilst leaning over the rivers edge pain shot through her lower abdomen. She cried out in pain, it hurt so much. She frantically searched her body for the cause. Sakura gasped, she couldn't believe her findings. Her body was so unprepared for it that she completely forgot about the pain. She was pregnant, and the only person she had had sex with was Itachi...

* * *

They were roaming the woods aimlessly trying to find some entertainment, entertainment being someone to kill to pass the time. They had finished the mission a few hours ago, and decided that they might as well have some fun as back home wasn't _that _entertaining.

" You found anything yet Itachi ? " his blue haired partner asked ?

" No, Kisame, if I had wouldn't I have told you ? "

" Well yeh, I suppose, I'm just so bored. Maybe looking for someone to kill was a bad idea, we could've just killed Tobi " Kisame smirked evilly.

" Look, stop moaning. Why don't we split up so we can cover I bigger area. The first one back here in half an hour with someone to kill, wins. Got it fish boy ? "

" Yeh yeh, your going down Uchiha " Kisame sped off in one direction, whilst Itachi went in the other, in search of the chakra source he just found.

Finally he found the source of the chakra. He masked his own a crept towards the source. Peering through the bushes he found a girl, with her back to him, cradling her lower abdomen. She rolled over, Itachi realised she obviously was in pain. As she rolled over, Itachi caught the colour of her hair, and the colour of her eyes. His mouth opened without time for him to protest. It was her, the one from a few weeks back.

" _Just do it " she replied breathlessly._

The memories came flooding back. The love also. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He silently walked over to the girl and picked her up in his arms. Before she could open her eyes, he knocked her out. " Hn " a smirk crept across the s-class criminals face.

" You are mine once more "...

* * *

wahayyy wahooo (:  
Well I took in the advice and made it longer and less rushed, in doing so I think this chapter has turned out pretty well (:  
Erm, yeah, please review, I love getting them. They put a smile on my face :D

Thank you,

Byeee (:

xo


	4. I need you

Well. I didn't get as many reviews as I would like, but it doesn't matter, at least I have people that I know are reading my FanFic (: thank you.

Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto (:

* * *

Sakura awoke to find she was in a dark damp room. The room had a slit of light somehow making it's way from, what she guessed to be, the door. It was whilst wondering about where she was that she suddenly felt the chill of the room. She tried to warm her self up by rubbing the top of her arms, it was by doing this that she realised she had a Jacket? Or cloak? Of some sort on her. Using the light coming from under the door she viewed the cloak on her body, it was black with, red swirls on it? She gasped, she knew exactly where she was.

_Flashback_

" _It can't be true" she muttered to herself " This can't be happening " Sakura had just checked her body to find the source of her pain, and she found that she was pregnant. There was only one person she had had sex with, and that was Itachi. She curled up in a ball on the floor, hugging her knees for comfort. No-one would understand her, no-one would want to know her. She had slept with an s-class criminal and was now having his child. She felt like the scum of the earth. But deep, deep down, she felt joy. She was carrying Itachi Uchiha's child. Somewhere deep, deep down past that joy she found love for the criminal. The only memory she had of his face where his eyes, his irresistibly haunting eyes. _

_'Crap' She thought to herself, she wasn't in any state to fight, yet there was that same chakra she had felt the night she had slept with Itachi. She decided to give in, it wasn't like her at all, but she was just in too much pain to retaliate. She let him make his way towards her, pick her up, and knock her cold. _

_The journey to the hideout was rough, and only some parts got through to Sakura, but even they were a blur. The motion stopped, and Sakura woke up just enough to see a house that was suffocated in ivy._

_She heard murmurs as she was laid down on the floor and covered in a material. Footsteps got further and further away from Sakura until she heard the door slam. Once again she was alone, and she let sleep take over her body._

_End of flashback._

Itachi's POV

Itachi was sat in the kitchen, it was obvious that if you tried to communicate with him you wouldn't get any reaction. He was so suffocated in his own thoughts. Kisame was sick of staring at his team-mates blank face and decided to try something. He placed shaving foam on Itachi's right hand and tickled his nose with a feather. Well, that's what he attempted, but he didn't succeed.  
" I'm not that un-alert " Itachi said. " Now, think about it again, do you _really_ want to do it ? "

" Fine " Kisame said in defeat " By the way, Pinky is awake " Itachi sighed.

" You meen Sakura? "

" No, Pinky " Kisame walked away laughing.

" I'll get you back later" Itachi said to himself. He made his way to the room he placed Sakura in. He must admit, it wasn't the nicest of rooms, but he didn't want to put her into a nicer room otherwise things might seem a bit fishy. Itachi put his hand on the door knob, his hand was hesitant. Why was he hesitating ?

"I know your there, you might as well come in " Said a voice form behind the door. Itachi sighed, willed his hand to move, and it did. He opened the door to reveal the pink haired cherry blossom of Konoha. " Why ? " Was the only word that came out of her mouth. His mouth moved before his brain could think " because I couldn't stand being away from you "...

* * *

This one is quite short, cos I wanted to leave you on a hanger againn. Ha

So yeh, please review.

Love to all

xxx :)


	5. Questions

I'M SOO SORRYYY! :(  
My laptop gave up hope, and grr it was so annoying. THEN it finally up-loaded one of my other stories, but it wouldn't let me update this one, but nowww i havee :D  
Again, i apologise dearlyyyy.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura sat there in shock, a dazed expression ran across her face "E-e-xcuse me ?" Sakura questioned.

"Don't make me repeat myself" replied Itachi sternly "I only came to get you, you must want feeding, you've been here for quite some time"

Sakura didn't know what to say, so she just nodded as Itachi approached her and picked her up bridal style. Itachi made his way through the many dark corridors of the Akatsuki building. After some time Sakura thought that Itachi had got himself lost, but then they were greeted with a bright light and they were in the kitchen. Itachi placed Sakura back on her feet and pointed to a seat around a table.

"Sit" he comanded.

If there was one way to piss Sakura off, it would be by telling her what to do. No-one told Sakura what to do.

" Why?" She protested. "What happens if i don't?"

"Nothing, you just wont get fed" Stated Itachi as he sat himself down with a bowl of cereal. She sighed in defeat, and sat down with a scowl on her face.

The silence in the kitchen was so intense that you could hear a pin drop. It didn't last for long though, there were to many quesitons Sakura wanted to ask.

" How come it took us so long to get here? It didn't look big when i saw it that day you kidnapped me" Her tone was strong.

The silence continued.

"Fine, i'll ask another. Er, why did you bring me here ? and don't say cos you couldn't stand being away from me, because i've already had that." Finally Itachi replied to one of her questions.

" Leader-sama wants you to be our medic, and go with us on missions so that you can heal us. We get into some rough fights, being s-class criminals and all."

" So, let me get this straight. You brought me here because you couldn't stand being away from me, yet you say that this ' Leader-sama' wants me to be your medic. It just doesn't make sense."

"Your too observant, i don't like it" Itachi stood and walked towards a door. He opened it and montioned Sakura to get up and follow.

"But i haven't had breakfast and i'm starving!" Protested Sakura.

" Well you should have sat down when i told you then shouldn't you. Now move before i have to forcefully come and take you with me."

"Fine" Scowled Sakura, getting out of her chair roughly so that the legs screeched on the floor.

" Where are we going anyway?" asked Sakura walking past itachi through the doorway.

"To see Leader-sama of course"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yes, i know what your thinking. O.m.g. and so am i quite frankly. But the thing is, this is sort of a filler chapter because i'm stuck, and i needdddd you help, deperatley. OK Should : i include the talk with leader?  
If so should i include a mission given from the leader?  
The quicker you help me with this, the quicker i can get the next chapter out. So........ Pleaseeeee?  
Merry Christmas for 4 days time :D  
Charlotte xo


	6. Are you gay?

I'm so so so so sorry everyone. There's been so much CRAP happening in my life, and I couldn't find the time to update. I have like nearly every single chapter sorted out on paper, so hopefully I'll get to finish this fic A.S.A.P. Of course if you think it's going too fast or something doesn't make sense, please do tell me. Obviously if you're going to be an idiot about things, don't even bother. Right, on with the chapter. Again, I'm so sorry 

Disclaimer: No ownage of the wonderful world of Naruto

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sakura awoke with a throbbing sensation in her head, she groaned, "Not again". She propped herself up on her elbows. " I wish Itachi would stop knocking me out, it's not like I'm going to run away or anything, or, ok, maybe I would –"

"Are you talking to yourself?" Sakura gasped in shock. "Don't DO that! You scared the crap out of me! "Itachi chuckled.

She was either dreaming, or she was severely concussed, how hard had Itachi hit her head? In front of her was a semi-naked Itachi, water droplets reflecting on his torso, with just a towel around his waist, 'if I could just see what was under that towel –'

"My face is up here Sakura"

"Huh, what? Oh yeah, sorry ... Where am I?" She must have been knocked out badly for her to not realise she was sitting on a comfy bed, not the cold floor of her previous room.

"My room, after the meeting with Leader-sama I brought you back here"

"Why did you knock me out again? "

"Because I'm not stupid, now get up and shower while I get dressed"

"Fine." Sakura walked passed Itachi, god he smelt good. She was brought back to reality with a door slam. "How rude." She sighed, undressed and placed herself in the shower.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The feeling of the hot water surrounding her body felt good, washing away all of the emotions of the last few days. She exhaled slowly, what of her friends, they must be running around like headless chickens by now, she laughed. It felt good, she hadn't laughed in a while.

"Ouch" Sakura winced; there was that same pain she had whilst near the river before she was kidnapped...

It was as if the water had washed away all emotions, but had come to an abrupt halt over a hard stone of guilt. She had forgotten about her baby, her little bundle in her stomach, she had forgotten about her friends... and... and... The tears started to flow freely down her face. She sank down in the shower, her body wracking with sobs. What had she done? What should she do?

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sakura stepped out of the shower. She had come to the conclusion that she should stay strong and live out the reputation she had received. She also decided to tell Itachi about the baby when she felt the appropriate time. Towel around her body, she walked out of the bathroom and into Itachi's room. This was her first real look at his room, and there wasn't really anything interesting. Just a bed, wardrobe, desk and a bookshelf. The walls were a plain baby blue and the carpet black. She glanced around his room, he wasn't in there. Whilst looking around the room her eyes crossed over his bed which had clothes, shoes and a black cloak with red swirls on it.

"There is no way I am wearing that cloak" She said to herself. She picked up her clothes and a piece of folded paper fell out. On the front it said '_Sakura'_ she unfolded the paper, it read:

_Sakura,_

_I have left to go on a mission, I expect you to be on your best behaviour. _She snorted, " Pfft, yeah right" _On the back of this sheet of paper is directions to the kitchen, DO NOT go wondering around the place, or we shall be having stern words_. She smirked._ You may bump into other members, but just ignore them, they're not as important .I shan't be long so just wait for me in the kitchen, afterwards we shall go and see Leader-sama again,_

_Itachi._

_P.S you will wear that cloak_

She groaned, if it was going to be like the last time she saw leader-sama she was not looking forward to it.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"How big do you want this place to be! " Sakura exclaimed walking into the kitchen. She had sat debating with herself in Itachi's room how to approach the members, she decided on the 'in-your-face' approach. So far, so good.

"So you're the girl Itachi brought back "Said a blonde haired member, with his hair in a pony tail. "Not bad, not bad. Could've done something about your hair though. What happened, food dye accident?" He sniggered.

"For your information Blondie, I was born this way. Now can you tell me where Itachi has gone? "

"He's gone on a mission with Kisame"

"Well obviously, I know that, I was wondering if you knew what mission it was."

"Nope, Only the people doing the mission know what the mission is. Stupid if you ask me, but what leader-sama wants, leader-sama gets.

"Well Leader-sama is going to get something maybe he won't want... Who are you by the way?"

"Oh, my names Deidara. The one the only. "

"... Are you gay?"

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tadaaaa, and yes, I will post the next part to this chapter i.e. chapter 7 as soon as I get lots of lovely reviews (: well not that many, because I don't think that many people read this XD

Reviews = Next chapter = Happy people

Muchos loveess

xx


	7. Confessions

I only got one review): Not that surprising really, ah well, mustn't keep my one reviewer waiting. Haha.

Disclaimer: how many more timeeess.... I do not own): Happy now?

She didn't see why she had to cook, wasn't she supposed to be the medic? What idiots. Just because she was a girl didn't necessarily mean she could cook. She lifted the wooden spoon to her nose and sniffed her 'food '. She gagged, "that is NOT food "Her 'gagging session' was interrupted by Deidara,

"Sakura! " He shouted whilst running through the door.

"What is it? You finally discovered your love of men? "She sniggered

"Yes... No... Maybe... It doesn't matter what size his Penis is, we – "

Sakura was in hysterics by this point.

"I was joking and you actually admitted you're a cock muncher! "

"Shut up Sakura! Itachi's practically dead and we need you! "He all but screamed over her laughing.

Sakura laughing ceased immediately. "You could've told me that before! " She screamed back at him whilst running towards the door. "Well hurry up I don't know which way to go do I!"

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes as she approached the Uchiha. Blood covered every inch of his skin, a bone stood out abruptly from his left shin and a gaping red hole in his Chest. If only his chest was like it was this morning, as glistening with hot water –

"Sakura, don't just stand there, do something! "

"Right, yes, erm, could you all just stand back and give me some space "

She silently prayed, hoping that he would be alright, not only for his sake, but for her, no, there baby's sake. She didn't know where to start. Switching between his leg and his chest she finally decided that the chest was more important than his leg. He could lose his leg, but he couldn't lose his chest. A green glow started forming from her hands. She felt the familiar feel of her chakra tingling at her fingertips. She set to work healing his chest. Every now and again, Itachi would flinch or groan causing Sakura to stop and watch his face intensely for any sign of his eyes fluttering open. They never did.

After what seemed like hours Sakura finally finished. She collapsed in the chair by the side of Itachi's bed and let out a sigh of relief. She was happy with his condition, feeling confident that she had done the best she could. She looked around the room, it was empty. The other members must have left whilst she was too busy to notice them exiting the room.

She didn't know how long she had been in the room for. It must have been a good few days. Him not waking up after the first day got her worried, 'What if I missed something and it's my fault he dies.' She kept telling herself. Then she would think 'Well, why should I care, he is a spiteful bastard who deserves to die 'Then there baby would float in her mind and she would regret the words that crossed her brain.  
At one point of his un-consciousness she spoke to him, confessing all to him. She thought she was safe seeing as he was unconscious. Telling him like this meant that she could lift the weight of her shoulders just a bit until the real time came for her to tell him. Thinking back on herself, she realised how stupid she was. Talking to an unconscious person? She really had lost her mind. 'But people do it all the time at the hospital, so I can't be that crazy 'she thought to herself, smirking at her sudden 'blonde 'moment. She remembered how easy it was to talk to him in his state;

"_You probably can't hear what I'm saying to be honest so I don't think this 'conversation' matter. Do you remember that night we met. You were in the bushes and I heard you, you telling me getting into the fighting stance was a ridiculous idea, and thinking about it now, you're right. Your eyes that night were indescribable, the sudden connection made me weak to the knees. Me then being dragged back to my apartment. As soon as we step foot into my apartment your lips crashed into mine, and we stood there for a while, kissing until we both couldn't breathe. You then picked me up bridal style; lips still attached, and took me to my room. I thought it strange that you knew where my room was, but I ignored it and just went along with it. After that you laid me on my bed, you ripped at my clothes and I ripped at yours, throwing them on the floor and then – well I'm sure you know what happens next. I must admit, it was one of the best fucks I ever had._

_I was angry at myself really for letting it happen, but more than anything I was angry at you. I remember waking up that next morning and reading that letter you left me. I bet you soaked up all the glory huh? I bet you were thinking, 'yes, I have fucked the pink cherry blossom of Konoha and I feel great that she's left at home, confused at what went on. 'I didn't let it affect me really; I went on with my normal routine after a few days. But of course I had to get the mission where you come along and bring me here! I still don't understand why you did. You'll have to remind me when you awake, oh wait, that's a bit stupid, because you can't even hear what I'm saying now._

She remembered how after that, it went silent for a bit while she was arguing with herself what to say next, even though it probably wouldn't make any difference.

_I must admit... I honestly thought you were cleverer than you were made out to be. But you obviously weren't. Who would have sex with someone without using a condom! Especially two people who aren't in a relationship! Is it really that hard? obviously for you it must be huh?_

_Well, you'll never guess what that resulted in? Go on, take a guess. No? Fine then, I'll tell you. Because of you not wearing the one this that could've prevented this, I am now... pregnant... You happy?_

She remember how his lips twitched when she said the word 'Pregnant 'and how she started panicking thinking he was awake. In the end she passed it down to the nerves in his body. Yeh that sounded good enough.

Reviews obviously welcome (:  
My longest chapter yet. Pretty proud of myself tbh.

xx


	8. Itachi Jr

Chapter 9. Not much to say. Enjoy (:

Don't own it.

*********************************

Deidara approached the room of the infirmary. He and the other members hadn't seen Sakura for a number of days, and him being the only member that kind of actually cared for Sakura, he came to see how she was coping. He opened the door, and beside Itachi's bed was the very tired looking cherry blossom.

"He's alright then i take it, cos he's obviously not dead un ?"

"Yeh, he should be fine. I'm just.. I'm here to.." she let out a sigh.

"You look tired un. Why don't you go get some sleep? If Itachi wakes up i'll come and wake you or something. Because, if i'm honest sweetie -"

"Did you just call me sweetie?" Sakura questioned Deidara as she stood from Itachi's beside, deciding she would take the blonde haired ninja's offer. "I swear you're getting to gay for comfort" she started to walk out of the infirmiry when Deidara piped up

"Oh, you might wanna stay in Itachi's room tonight. Your rooms being decorated"

She groaned "Why itachi's room?" she said and didn't get an answer. she sighed again as she made her way to her now ' temporary bedroom'

*****************************************

_A baby walked it way towards Sakura smiling, and laughing. Another laugh was heard, but this time it was much deeper and came from behind Sakura. Her body turned around and behind her was Itachi Uchiha, smiling and laughing. She then looked down at her body and then at the baby walking towards her. She was the mother. This was her baby, and her, she looked at her left hand and up at Itachi... her husband?_

_*****************************************_

Itachi had just woken from another long sleep, and was making his way towards his bedroom. But before he could open the door to he heard soft moans coming from inside his room.

"I swear, if that's you and Kisame at it again Deidara on my bed i will -"

He opened the door and was shocked to find out who was in his bed. Her hair was spread around her head like a blanket of her own, while his blaket covered her body. She look so.... beautiful. Yes, that was the word. Itachi sighed as he walked towards the sleeping kunoichi, i'm turning too soft, he told himself. His hand hovered over Sakura ready to wake her up when,

"Itachi.... Itachiii"

Sakura was moaning his name.... His name! Feeling 'Itachi Jr.' growing a bit excited, he placed a hand on her and shook her gently. Her eyes opened immediatley,

"What the _fuck_? Oh, it's _you_. I thought it was Deidara checking up on me again. I swear that gay arse is gonna be castrated soon if he doesn't -" Sakura realised who was standing in front of her.

"Oh my god! Are you ok? You should be resting! You should go back to bed!"

"I will once you get out of _my_ bed"

Sakura sat for a while, then realised exactly where she was and what had happened.

"Fine." she said, almost child like "I'm going to take a shower. Do you mind?"

"Be my guest" said Itachi while climbing into his bed. It smelt just like her, a sweet array of cherry and blossoms. Heh, Cherry blossom. Duh. He lay his head down on the pillow and the sounds of the shower helpfully drifted him off to sleep.

******************************************

Bright light invaded Itachi's dream until he was forced to wake up from it.

He groaned whilst turning over "Damn it Sakura, what're you -" He froze, she was bending over, in just a towel, retrieving her clothes off the floor. Her ' Cherry's' we in full view, looking like they were ready to fall out of the towel support. 'if only i could get a hand on one of those then' His thoughts were interuped by Sakura.

"Oh, you're awake. Good, you can get up and get ready for another meeting with Leader-sama, and hurry, all the other members will be there soon.'

"If you knew everyone that well, you'd know that they wouldn't be on time. we have nothing to worry about and anyway, didn't you just tell me to lie down and sleep?"

"Yes. But what Leader-sama wants, Leader-sama gets"

" ...Deidara told you that didn't he?"

" Yes, now let's go!"

Itachi sighed and rolled out of bed.

" How troublesome"

Sakura freezed just by the door letting Itachi overtake her.

" You coming?"

" Ye-yeah" Shikamaru flashed into her mind. How she missed her friends.

************************************

Erm, i sorry for the constant Deidara jokes, if you would like to call them that. I have nothing against him. (:  
Not as long as me previous 2 chapters, but it's kinda of a filler. Wait till you read the next chapter. Oh yess ;)

Peace x


	9. Don't forget who you're talking to

Had trouble with this chapter if i'm honest. It was to short of a chapter with one chapter in it so i merged two, and i think it's pretty gurd :D  
Anyways, off the Naruto land (:

Disclaimer: I, thisisanawsomepenname, do solemnly.. err. it's not mine, ok?

***************************************

Sakura once again walked into the meeting hall where she had had her pervious meetings with Leader-sama and Itachi. She'd been told by Itachi that she would meet the rest of the members at this meeting. Should she be looking forward to it? If it involved blue fish member, then yes, she should be looking forward to it. Speaking of the blue fish, she spotted him amongst the other members that were present around the huge table in the meeting room.

"Speaking of the devil, here she comes. Oi Pinky, took your time didn't you?"

"Nice to meet you too fishy. Is it really true you had sex with Deidara?" Sakura said with the most angelic of faces she could pull off.

Oh yes, this meeting was going to be fun.

***************************************

Finally Leader-sama had agreed to let Sakura go on a mission. Result? Not really. There was a catch. She had to fight with Itachi in front of all the members to see whether they thought she was good enough. Pfft. Of course she was good enough, she was Sakura-fucking-Haruno for Konoha's sake.

So there she stood before Itachi, ready and raring to go, fists already pumping with Chakra.

"You shall stop when either of you is too drained of their chakra or seriously injured. If that doesn't happen and i get bored, then i'll stop it myself. Now you both ready ?"

"Hai" Sakura replied hastly.

"Hn" Itachi said with a smirk on his face. I am so going to wipe that smirk of his face Sakura said to herslef.

"Go!"

Sakura lunged straight ahead, seemingly heading towards Itachi, but just before she reached him, she brought her chakra infused fist unto the ground. The ground shook and fell apart, leaving a huge crater and revealing a very shocked looking Itachi that was hiding in the ground.

It was Sakura's turn to smirk

"Found you"

***************************************

Sakura imerged from behind a tree breathing heavily, that was close. Stupid Uchiha abilities at creating big-ass fireballs.

"Enough! This fight has been going on for long enough. I think it's clearly visable that you, Sakura, are able to go on a mission of the Akatsuki level, that is, if you think your ready?" Leader-sama said the last part with a smirk on his face. What was it with the Akatsuki that made them smirk all the time? Maybe it was a package deal along with the cloak. _Receive an Akatsuki cloak and get a lifetime of obsessive annoying smirks. Limited time only._ She sighed, What had she gotten herself into?

"Well, do you think you're able enough?" Sakura had been so imersed in her inside joke that she'd totally forgotten who was asking such stupid question.

She straightened up and replied with just the amount of sarcasm that had been delivered.

"No, of course not, i'm just this little girl that cries when she breaks a nail and can't punch to save her life. Seriously, could you ask a more stupid question."

Before Leader-sama had time to retaliate, she had an arm around her neck along with a kunai.

"Sometimes i think you forget who you think your talking to" Itachi breathed into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. His breath upon her ear brought flashbacks of that night that had together.

"Hn" Two could play at this game.

"Damn, she is good!" exclaimed Kisame.

Sakura had twisted her way around and pinned Itachi to the ground straddling him. She leaned down, making sure she pressed her breasts into his well toned chest, and whispered in his ear.

"Sometimes i think _you_ forget who _you're_ talking to, Itachi-kun"

She stood and winked at him before walking away to make her way back to the base.

She mentally high-fived herself. God she was good.

***************************************

Leader-sama had scheduled a mission for her, and gay and gayer in two days time. Oh how she was looking forward to it. Well atleast it gave her more time to train and think about when she was to tell Itachi about their baby. She unconciously grabbed her lower abdomen and rolled over in her bed ready to turn in for the night. What a day, fighting with the ledgendary Uchiha. If Sakura didn't know any better while rethinking over the fight she could've sworn that Itachi was going easy on her. He just stayed out of my way through most of the fight, making me do all the work.

'Maybe it's because i'm a girl?' She said to herself. That couldn't be right. If he can kill his own mother, killing (let alone harming) a teenage girl shouldn't be a problem for him. Sakura started making small circles on her lower abdomen, then immediatley shot up in bed.

What if he had gone easy on my becuase he knows my condition. When i admitted to his seemingly unconcious state his mouth did twitch and his heart made an off beat when i mentioned it. She starting panicking and shaking. Taking deep breaths to calm herself down she lay her head back on her pillow.

***************************************

Wow, what did Sakura turn into in this chapter. I like this side of Sakura. haha.

Would you like a taster of the next chapter? Seeing as i'm that nice i'll give it too ya ;)

_' "Sakura, What's wrong ?" "Itachi, there's something i need to tell you" Sakura said to Itachi inbetween sobs. "I'm... '_

OOOOOOO :D juicyyyyy.


	10. Thinking of you

Well, i couldn't just leave you with all that juicy-ness now could i?

Itachi's point of view in this, just to let you know.

Enjoy (:

.... (Y)

***********************************

_A baby walked it way towards Sakura smiling, and laughing. Another laugh was heard, but this time it was much deeper and came from behind Sakura. Her body turned around and behind her was Itachi Uchiha, smiling and laughing. She then saw her face in her dream, if she was honest she didn't look too good. Her face was clammy, sweaty and a pale-ish green._

Sakura was awoken from the dream by a sudden wave of sickness. She pulled back her bed covers and ran to the bathroom as fast as her tired legs would take her. Barley making it to the toilet she vomited the remains of last nights dinner. Once finished Sakura groaned brushed her teeth and got back into bed. It had been a while since she had morning sickness. The last time she had it was when she was on the mission with Shikamaru and Naruto.

She glanced at the clock and it read 6am. 'Great only another hour of sleep before i have to get up.' she said to herself. Stupid Akatsuki and their stupid rules. Sakura hoped to herself that she her sickness hadn't only woken her up but also Deidara next door. That will give him something to 'un' about.

After some time sleep started to cloud her mind and eventually she drifted off to sleep.

***********************************

Sakura opened her eyes slowly hoping to not blind herself with the bright-ness that has invaded her room. She rolled over, cautious of her sickness, and got out of bed.

"Trust someone like me to leave the curtains open."

She walked into her bathroom and did her usual morning business.

"Ugh, my bathroom stinks now because of stupid morning sick-"

"Morning what?"

"Jesus Itachi, atleast knock."

"Morning what Sakura?"

"Someone's persistant this morning. It's nothing. What're you doing here anyway?"

It took a while for Itachi to reply. She followed his gaze to where they were looking and realised that he was looking at her in just her oversized t-shirt.

"What're you doing here anyway _Itachi_?"

His eyes ripped from her body to look back at her face.

"I was told to come and get you. Breakfast is ready."

"Fine i'll be down in a sec, atleast let me change."

***********************************

Sakura approached the kitchen and immediatley the smell of food hit her nose. She could already feel the bile starting to rise up to her throat. She breathed deeply and walked into the kitchten. Immediatley she was greeted my the fish man himself.

"Morning pinky. Was that you spewing your guts out this morning? Cos if it was that was nasty."

"Yes it was me, now if you'd all excuse me, i think i am going to 'spew' my guts again" Sakura groaned as she got up from her seat and ran to the bathroom. Passing Itachi on the way to the bathroom she could swear she saw a hint of concern in his eye.

***********************************

Though it was unlikely for an Uchiha to feel sorry for someone (especially for a girl) Itachi couldn't help but feel sorry for Sakura. He was the one to not wear a condom, to get her pregnant and to bring her to a place like this. The sickness had just confirmed what she had confessed to him while she thought he was unconscious.

"Corr listen to that. Must be some sickness she's got. Sure hope i don't catch it."

"Don't worry" Itachi said whilst making his way towards the bathroom "You won't catch anything Deidara"

"How can you be so sure?" Deaidara shouted after Itachi.

Itachi could hear Deidara moking him in the background. It made him smirk.

"I bet he replied with his stupid 'Hn' What the fuck's up with that noise anyway?"

"I don't know Deidara, What the fuck's up with 'Un'?"

He turned the corner down the hallway so the sounds of the disrupted kitchen were masked. All that could be heard now was the distant sound of sobs that were growing ever closer.

Turning another corner he came to the bathroom. He pushed the door slighty to reveal a sobbing Sakura clutching the toilet.

What Itachi saw shocked him. She had always portayed herself as tough, as though no-one could push her down, her persistence overwhelming. No matter who he was, he was the one who put her in this situation, and even if she didn't want it, he would help her along the way. Look what kind of man she had turned him into. Itachi looked down at Sakura, their gazes once again meeting. Seeing his face Sakura immediatley cried even harder.

"Sakura, What's wrong ?"

"Itachi, there's s-something i need to t-tell you" Sakura said to Itachi inbetween sobs.

"I'm-

***********************************

HA. The taster was at the end of the chapter.  
I don't know when i shall update again, i'm going to Florida soon for 11 days and my teachers have given me lots of work to do over the half-term. Joyss.

Anyway, pleaseeee review. If i get enough reviews then i may make time to squeeze in another chapter before i go. shows just how much i love you guys (:

Peace.x


	11. Sweet release

**I hope you all accept my apology in my annoying authors note thing. Here is the promised chapter. i'm sorry for making you all wait for so long. Thank you to those of you who add this story to story alerts and favourites and a special thank you to those who review. This is my longest chapter yet. i wish it was a little bit longer but ah well. enjoy.**

************************************************

_**Recap**_

_"Sakura, What's wrong ?"_

_"Itachi, there's s-something i need to t-tell you" Sakura said to Itachi inbetween sobs._

_"I'm-_

************************************************

Tears blurred Sakuras eyes but she could see how his composure didn't change when she admitted she was carrying his baby. That only confirmed her earlier fears. He already knew. This only made Sakura cry harder.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you sooner. I didn't know what to say! I thought that -" No sooner had she started apologising Itachi had her in his embrace.

"It's going to be ok"

"Is it ?" Sakura said against his shoulder. Hicupping from the recent crying episode.

Through the hicupps and the fact her voice was muffled against Itachi's shoulder you could still hear the non-belief in her voice.

"You need to lie down" Itachi said while walking towards his room.

Once they reached his room Itachi closed the door behind him and sat on his bed with Sakura in his lap. For a while they both sat there in silence. Well, apart from Sakura's hicuppy sobs, but they subsided after a while. Deciding it had been quiet for too long Itachi spoke up.

"How far along are you ?"

A.N I don't know how far along she would be so let's say it's somewhere in the 2 month region.

"2 months today"

"Wow. Has it really been that long since that night?"

Sakura nods.

Again, annoyingly, silence filled the room again.

It was Itachi who again broke the silence but this time he tried to lighten the mood. Unfortunatley, it didn't turn out so well.

"You know, i never thought i would see the high and mighty Cherry Blossom of Konoha cry like that"

"Well you try puking your guts up so many times that you think your stomach will some how come up in the remains of last nights dinner and start saying how nice it is to see you!"

"...was that supposed to be funny?"

"No"

"Are you mad at me?"

Itachi was expecting another one word answer. He didn't get one.

"Yes! You shouldn't be so full of yourself all the time! Mr 'Oh, look at me, i'm so far up my own arse that i can't seem to see the sun frickin' shine!"

"...are you finished?"

Before Sakura had time to reply Itachi had Sakura underneath him. Slowly he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Now, i think we should stop arguing and start celebrating our 2 month anniversairy, don't you ?"

Their lips connected and the familiar rush of emotions from the night 2 months came stampeding through both of them. Sakura remembered how, from last time, Itachi loved his hair being pulled, so she grabbed a fistful of his hair. She smiled against his lips as he made the same noise he made last time. Itachi broke of the kiss and stared into Sakuras emerald eyes while she gazed into his onyx eyes, that were evidently filled with lust. Before Sakura had time to protest from the lack of 'action' Itachi had removed his cloak and had crashed his lips once again to hers. Being kissed by Itachi distracted Sakura. It pulled her away from reality, from the fact that she was pregnant and from the fact that she loved Itachi so much it was troubleome. Therefore, she didn't realise Itachi had snaked his hands up her back until she felt him fumbling with her bra strap. His was one of the greatest ninja's ever and he couldn't undo a bra strap. Funny stuff. She would have to tease him about that later. Realising that Itachi needed help she sat up and, still kissing Itachi, reached under her top and undid her bra strap. She then, still kissing Itachi (who said girls couldn't multi-task?), took of her top and bra while Itachi took off her shorts.

"Now i don't - think this - is very - fair - do you?" Sakura said between kisses. This time her hands were snaking up his back, slowly taking of his t-shirt. She made sure her fingers glazed over his back, causing Itachi to shiver. Sakura literally blinked and Itachi had removed his shorts so they were both lying there in their underwear. (Well, Sakura was missing one garment of underwear. But who's counting)

Both deciding they hadn't been getting a lot of air due to kissing they decided to have a _short_ break. This break gave Itachi time to take in Sakura's body. A low and inhumane growl escaped his lips. It wasn't a growl that escaped Sakura's lips. It was a giggle.

"Hn." Itachi smirked. "Do you remember from last time what happened when you giggled at me Sa-ku-ra?" Itachi whispered in her ear emphasising her name, whilst his fingers traced down the side of her body, this time causing a moan to escape through Sakura's lips.

Itachi chuckled, his fingers reaching their destination causing Sakura to gasp.

Still Whispering Itachi said "Who's laughing now?" before his lips came crashing down on Sakura while one of his finers entered Sakura causing her to moan into Itachi's mouth. This making Itachi moan. By now Sakura could feel his member hard as rock against her inner thigh. 'Just as impatient as last time' she thought to herself just as Itachi entered another finger.

Sakura's body spasmed with pleasure, her body loosing control. Itachi has returned to kissing her, but this time it was her body. He started at her collarbone and he made his way down her body, making sure he pad special attention to her breasts, until he reached her naval. This made Sakura reach her climax and she released all over Itachi's hand, moaning his name.

Once her head felt like it was connected to her body once more she decided it was her time to shine.

Slowly and purposley she trailed her hand up her body until it reached her perk breasts. She looked up to Itachi and smirked at his face. Lust raged through his eyes. She looked down at his member to see it swollen and throbbing. Boy was she in for it.

She used Itachi's situation to her advantage and in one swift movement, Itachi was underneath her. She placed a hand on his throbbing member.

"De Ja Vu huh Itachi?" she said before putting it all into her mouth. 'Wow, i swear it's grown since last time' she thought as Itachi grabbed her hair so she could move with his own rythm.

After a while Itachi was reaching his climax. But little did Sakura know he had a little trick up his sleeve. Just as swiftly as Sakura had switched their places, he switched them again, ths time he positioned himself at her core.

"De Ja Vu huh Sakura?" he repeated Sakura's words before he entered her.

************************************************

You didn't think i'd forgotten about the others did you?

************************************************

Tobi skipped down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"Tobi gotta peeeeee! Toooobi gotta peee!" he sang.

As he appraoched closer to the bathroom he heard distant sniggering. Taking a detour from the bathroom he followed the route of the sniggering. He followed the noise until it became louder and he found the source. It was Deidara outside Itachi's bedroom door.

"Ne, Deidara, whatcha doooing ? (Phineas & Ferb... Blame my sisters)

"Listening to Itachi and Sakura have sex, now shush"

"Eww, really?"

"Tobi, shush!"

"Tobi shushing" He zipped up his lips, locked them and threw the imaginary key away over his shoulder.

As the silence grew more and more... silent Tobi could hear the moans from inside the room.

_"itachi....itachiii"_

"Ne, Deidara, why don't you moan like that when you and Kisame are having sex?"

Deidara sweatdropped to the floor.

Tobi waved his hand in front of Deidara's face. Nothing.

"Huh, maybe i'll have to ask Kisame"

He took one last look at Deidara and at Itachi's door said "Ew!" and ran off shouting: "Kisameeee!"

************************************************

**The last bit just needed to be done xD  
I hope this was ok. The next chapter is at the almost stage, so it shouldn't be that long.**

**Please revieww :D**

**x**


	12. Add on's

Just like that – Chapter 13(12)

FINALLY! Mora jijiman...

:'( I'm really REALLY sorry. I got really ill last year September time and just haven't been myself since. But the other day, I was going through some fan fiction stories, and thought about my story and how it needs finishing! So, here is the long long long awaited Chapter 12 of Just like that. And just be warned, there is a lot of speech in this and that the characters are OOC, so no reviews on how Itachi wouldn't act like that and Sakura wouldn't say that etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so please let me get on and give these people what they want!

* * *

Itachi and Sakura lay in each others embrace, wrapped in the essence of their love making. It had been 2 months since the two had first met on a one night stand. It would be a futher 7 months until they had there first child together. First unplanned child together that is.

' ne, Itachi, did you happen to hear anything while we were, you know, doing it?'

A low chuckle escaped Itachi's lips.

'What!?' Sakura exclaimed in annoyance.

' I find it amusing that you can't say the word sex.'

Sakura's mouth opened into a big 'O'. She was clearly embarrased, although she wasn't letting up on It.

' Yes I can! See? Sex sex sex sex sex sex -'

'Enough! I believe you!'

'So, did you hear anything while we were having _sex_' Sakura made sure to emphasise the word sex.

'Other than you moaning?' Sakura gave him an evil look.

'no, nothing.'

'Hmmm, maybe it's an add on to the pregnancy...'

Itachi erupted in laughter and Sakura's sudden blondness.

'again, what!?' she exclaimed just as loadly as the first time.

' I find it funny that you think that hearing voices during sex is an add-on to pregnancy'

Obviously realising her mistake, Sakura tried to cover her tracks.

'Well, do you have any other better ideas as to what it could have been that I heard?'

'It was most likely Deidara eavesdropping again. He does it a lot'

'Eww, gross!'

'Don't worry, it's not as bad as what he did before' Itachi pulled a disgusted face.

'Do I really want to know?' Sakura questioned.

'Well, with the legitimate add-on of nausea during pregnancy, I'd say no'

'fine, be that way'

'Now, how about some lunch huh?'

Sakura looked at Itachi with a questionable look.

'… I though we had a mission to do?'

'Not in your state we're not'

'What do you mean 'my state' I'm pregnant for Konoha's sake! It's not like my arm is hanging off by a thread is it! And anyway that means I beat you in that battle we had the other day for no reason!'

Itachi sighed, ' Well for one, you didn't beat me, it was a tie. And two you sure can talk a lot'

'Well, hello, i'm a girl, of course I can tak a lot you idiot. Now how about that lunch, I'm famished.'

Sakura crawled out of Itachis embrace and hopped down off the bed in search of her clothes. Before she bent down to retrieve her clothes, she pulled her arms up and stretched out all of the knots in her muscles. Whilst all the while being watched by Itachis hungry eyes.

She rolled her eyes and sighed

'ughh, men'

She leaned down and grabbed his clothes, and threw them in his face.

'C'mon!'

* * *

After another celebration of their 2 month anniversary and a hearty lunch, Sakura and Itachi decided to tell Leader-sama of Sakuras 'Situation'

' - and that's why Sakura has been puking up her guts left right and centre. Now, if you're not willing to accept the situation them i'm afraid i'm not going to be abe to accept you, and I will leave the Akatsuki and go and find a place of my own with Sakura.'

Itachi couldn't believe he had just said he would leave the Akatsuki for a girl. Ergh.

'Hmm, well, we can't have that. Not when we are in desperate times as we are now. Tell you what Itachi, I'll make you a deal. You and Sakura stay here, Itachi carrying on with missions as usual, Sakura however will be denoted to resident medic, occasionally going out only to assist when a member of the Akatsuki has been injured to the near point of death. Any obligations?'

'er, yeah. Just one. Why are all men the same! 'oh, you're pregnant, you can't do this you can't do that, blah blah blah -'

She got cut short by Itachi butting in.

'Deal'

He grabbed the still fuming Sakura and dragged her out of the room. Once they were out of the room, Sakura stormed off out in front of Itachi.

'Where are you going in a hurry?' Itachi called out to Sakura.

'To puke, where else!? It's all I seem to be doing these days!'

After bringing up the hearty turned empty lunch, Sakura lay on Itachis bed, on her stomache, face first into the pillow, while Itachi sat at his stuff doing, well, 'Akatsuki' stuff.

After a long moment of silence, Sakura groanded, obviously trying to get Itachis attention. When she got no reply, she coughed. After not responding again, she coughed louder and more deliberate.

In the end Itachi gave up.

'Yes?'

'Ugh, well that took you long enough!'

'Well?'

'Well, i've forgotten now! That's what you get [when you let yor heart win! Whoaaaa! Hehe, sorry (A)] for making me wait for so long. Jeesh.'

'Hn.'

'You and your stupid Hn.'

Itachi smirked. Oh how he loved winding her up.

After another long period of silence, Sakura was once again getting bored.

'What's up with his abnormal morning sickness anyway? I mean I know I'm a medic and all, but the last time I was sick was when I was with Shikamaru and Naruto, before you so rudely abducted me. And today I've been sick like three times already!'

' all the women from the Uchiha clan had abnormal morning sickness. I remember vaguley my mum when she was pregnant with Sasuke. She was sick sometime more that once all the way through her pregnancy'

'Great. Just fabulous. Trust me to have a one night stand and get pregnant by someone with a frigged up morning sickness routine.'

'Hn'

'Is that all you can say? Hn? Jeez, you are so annoying!'

She say up abruptly on the bed and grabbed her special gloves that she used for fighting. She walked over to where Itachi was doing 'Akatsuki' stuff and thurst his cloak in his face.

'Put this on'

'why?'

'Because I said so!'

Itachi took the cloak out of Sakuras hands and put it on, not wanting to cause an argument.

'Now, take me outside'

'why?'

'Oh would you stop asking questions! I'm angry and I need something to beat up!'

'That something being me right?'

'Oh yeah. Bring it on Hn boy!'

* * *

WELL?

Chapter 12.

Done.

I plan to maybe do a few more chapters and then time skip to where she's like right at the end of her pregnancy.

Also, I need you help on what gender the babies/baby should be?!

Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

Reviews also greatly appreciated, but for now...

Sayonara! 3


	13. Escape

_I apologise now if the layout is like, crap, cos it won't let me view it to edit it on the Document Manager so i'm having to edit it on my actual computer and hope for the best :L._

_I'm sorry about the wait :/ a lot of shit has been hitting the fan lately so, meh._

_I have the second part to this 'chapter' ready on my computer. If i get 3 ( i know, 3!) reviews then i shall put it up tomorrow at the latest. If i don't get 3 then i'll just give up hope and post it anyway xD I have 10 weeks of summer ahead of me, so it's llikely it'll be finished by the end of that haha. _

_Anyway, enough rambling, i hope you enjoy after the long wait!_

_Je ne possède pas les caractères. Je viens de l'histoire propre ;)_

_(i do not own the characters. i just own the story ;) )_

After a good sparring session, well, as good as Itachi going easy on Sakura because of her "condition" (you can imagine how pissed she was) Itachi and Sakura made their way back to Itachi's room and settled themselves back in the warmth of the bed and each other.

Darkness was beginning to fall. It had been a long day for both Itachi and Sakura, and frankly, she was wiped out. But no matter how fatigued she felt she couldn't get her mind to rest.

She tried to relax her mind by listening to Itachis soft breathing and light snoring (she would rip him about it in the morning ) but it only made the silence become more prominent.

She sighed. Her thoughts were too jumbled she didn't know where to start. She couldn't believe that a one night stand could lead to something like this! Well, obviously she did, but she didn't think it would happen to her. Not wanting to sound whoreish or anything, but she'd had a one-off fling with one of the other medic nins at the hospital.

She was drunk, they didn't use a condom, she wasn't on the pill. No baby. Change the medic nin to Itachi Uchiha.

Minus being drunk, they didn't use a condom, she wasn't on the pill. Baby. Go firgure. Maybe it was a sign from the big man himself that this was meant to be the way it was. Either that or he did it on purpose so she could suffer like this. She figured it was the latter.

She thought of how the S-class criminal spooning her body could become a loving Dad. Could his heart commit to all this love? She snickered.

But the humour soon faded and again her mind was once again filled with doubts. What was she thinking? Honestly? She couldn't be a Mother! She couldn't commit herself to a tiny person created out of lust, not love. She had friends, a career still to think about (She hoped) and to top it all off, the Akatsuki. She was royally screwed.

It was unlike Sakura to cry, bugt she'd been doing it a lot lately, she had an excuse.

The sadness over took her in one crashing wave of dispair.

She stifled a sob and got up from the bed, careful as to not wake the sleeping beauty. She needed to get away, away from everything, to escape.

She wandered aimlessly through to the kitchen. She got a glass out of the cupboard and poured herself a glass of water. Dammit! why is everything so friggin' complicated! Tightening her grip on the glass she threw it to the wall in anger. She needed to get out, to taste the fresh air on her tongue, to escape.

She found her way, somehow, outside. She didn't intend to runaway. She knew it'd be pointless. It was tempting but for the moment she just needed freedom.

She sat down on a fallen tree log and gazed up at the stars. As the darkness became ever more promenent, more stars appeared in the night sky, like candles lit by the Gods. Taking a shaky breath, she felt the tears begin to slide down her pale face. This is what she needed, this release.

She cried until it turned into full blown out sobbing. More than anything at the moment, she was scared.

Scared that she was reacting the way she was. Scared of being a mother and having to care for another person other than herself. Scared of her growing relationship with Itachi and scared because the escape the she was craving was impossible.

Afterall, how can you escape from yourself?

She sat like that for a while, ingulfed with mixed emotions. It was like she no longer had control over herself.

Damn pregnancy.

Wrapping her arms closer around herself, she wanted nothing more than to be home in the hustle and bustle of Konoho.

She wanted nothing more than to smell the familar smells of Ino's flower shop, and the smells

from the ramen stall.

She wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by her friends and the people she knew. Her two best friends and her fellow collegues Ino and Hinata, and Konoha's residant dobe Naruto.

But on top of all that, she wanted to be held, and to be told everything would be alright.

But honestly, would it? She didn't know. She just didn't know.

_tadahh (:_

_again sorry for the wait!_

_btw, has anyone that is into k-pop heard T.O.P's new song? it is EPICLY IMMENSE! :D_

_ahhhh! 3 reviews s'il vout plais :D_

_Charlotte~x_


	14. The truth

_Thanks a lot to the four people that reviewed the last chapter :D _

_- Lilyonalillypad_

_-Itachisgirl88_

_- cherryblossoms101 _

_- uchiha-senna_

_and as promised, here is the next chapter._

_i've almost finished writing all of this fan fic and wow, it's like, nearly over :L_

_i'd say there are 1 or 2 more chaps, 3 tops, left of it :(_

_i can't believe it's taken like 14 chapters just to get this far hahaha._

_oh dearsss. anyways, enjoy the show~!_

_I do not own Naruto... OR Sakura...OR Itachi *sigh*... OR Deidara... or anyone really. _

_Dang it._

Itachi awoke to a faint knocking. He rolled over and found that he was alone in his bed, he could've sworn that him and Sakura fell asleep together last night. Was he dreaming? Was he still dreaming? The knocking continued, this time becoming more and more loud and more annoying. He sighed and pulled himself up into a sitting position. He was trying to think of a reason why she was gone. Maybe she'd gone to puke again. He chuckled, poor girl.

The knocking was continuing still, and it was quite frankly becoming _very_ annoying. He could think of only one person that would dare to wake him up at 3:00 am in the morning. One damned person.

"Open the door yeah!"

He groaned.

Deidara.

"What do you want?"

"Pinkys left a path of distruction in the kitchen and is now sitting outside crying yeah"

That shocked him. If anything she'd want to wake him and make him share her pain. It was unlike Sakura, which made him more concerned.

"I'll be right out, atleast let me wake up"

"Hurry yeah"

"I just said i'll be right out idiot"

"Okay, whatever yeah" He waited for the footsteps to slowly leave his doorway, but they didn't.

"Deidara?"

"Yeah?"

"Open the door"

"Yeah sure" He opened the door and Itachi's shoe met with his face.

"Go back to bed!"

He sighed, "I'm bored though"

"Does it look like a care? I'm about to be faceplanted by a raging pink haired pregnant women. Honestly?"

"No but-"

"Shut the door"

"But-"

"SHUT THE GODDAMN DOOR!"

"Jeez, you're almost as bad as Pinky"

Itachi sighed as he stood.

"Don't make me treat you like a kid"

"Why? it'll give you some experience when the little brat gets here"

"Do you ever give up?

"Nope"

Itachi took a few steps towards Deidara. He took off running.

Itachi chuckled, "How i love being Itachi Uchiha"

He made his was towards the Kitchen. When he got there he saw smashed glass and liquid on the floor. He groaned for the thousanth time that night. What a lovely mood he was going to be met with when he ventured outside.

He made his way outside and immediatley all his 'attitude' dissappeared. If anything, he now felt...guilty for thinking those things earlier on.

She was sat on the fallen tree log that he's thrown Deidara against the other day. That was a good sparring session. (They should suggest it to the anger management people. Throwing someone you hate into a tree. Result.)

She had her arms wrapped around her torso, as if trying to find someway of comforting herself.

He made his way closer to the fragile Sakura and knelt down in front of her. Her eyes were closed shut and silent tears streamed down her face with the occasional sniffle.

He asked a very stupid question, even he knew it was stupid.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head and fresh tears came faster down her pale face. He could tell she'd been crying for a while now. He pulled her into his armes and held her. Held her like the broken person she was.

"I can't do this, i just can't" She whispered faintly, as if the only thing that would hear her would be the gentle blowing breeze.

"What do you mean?"

"This. Everything. I can't be a mum, who am i kidding? I'm young, i still have a career ahead of me, and i'm living with the Akatsuki for Konoha's sake. This didn't exactly happen out of love did it. It was just a one night fling."

"How can you treat it like that? Do you know remember the connection we had when our eyes met, i didn't just kidnap you so you could be our medic nin. I wouldn't wish anyone to come to this place. This is an evil place Sakura. Bad things happen here. Death has been upon us all many a time. I convinced Leader-sama to let me bring you here, i explained the benfits of having Tsunade's appretice with us, the possibilites it would bring us. But in reality, i just couldn't stand to be away from you. I don't feel whole without you. Surely you feel it too?"

The look on Sakuras face was, priceless to say the least. She expected less of the Uchiha, he did aswell. He was surprised as to where that text-book speech had came from.

She opened her mouth as if to say something, then shut it. She couldn't admit it. But she had to, for their sake and her child's sake.

"...i feel it" she sighed shakily, "I so feel it. Sometimes, i can just pictures us, with our children acting like the white picket fence familty everyone dreams to be. I even dream about it sometimes. But then i come to reality. I doubt myself. I makes me question how strong i really am"

"Very"

"What?"

"You just said that it makes you question how strong you really are, and i said very. You're a very strong person Sakura, and together we can be the walls that will support our future. You're Sakura Haruno, the strongest person i know, and c'mon, i'm Itachi Uchiha. Need i say more?"

She smiled, but it faltered, "everybody has their breaking point Itachi"

"I know that, but together we can fix it. I promise you that we'll get through this. Together, okay? You have to trust me"

She sighed, her breath stronger this time, less weak than before. "Fine, i trust you. Damn, i never though that i'd be saying that to someone like you" She laughed, and it felt good. It was like a tic-tac being added to bad breath, a feeling of freshness. ( A/N LOL, i have a pack of tic-tacs near me, hence why i used that discription. And FYI, i don't have bad breath haha)

Itachi looked puzzled, but he was pleased that she'd finally broken free of herself.

"What d'you mean" He gave it his trade mark smirk.

"Well, you're the feared s-class criminal but you actually have a heart. I'm impressed, surprised if anything"

"Well, you know what they say"

"Let me guess, never jugde a book by it's cover"

"Nope. Behind every successful man there is a surprised woman"

"Really?" She said it with one of _her_ trade mark smirks.

"Really" He said. He moved so he was in front of her face, looking into her emerald orbs.

"I Love You"

She touched her lips to his, so lightly it was like a breath on his lips.

"I Love You too"

He pulled her closer, so that wherever possible their bodies touched.

After a moment of just kneeling there, under the stars, Itachi finally stood and pulled Sakura with his.

"C'mon it's late, and i'm tired" he yawned, so as to emphasise his point.

She stood with him and started walking ahead of Itachi.

"Oh really. Tired huh? Looks like i might just have to shower by myself. Shame really, i hate trying to reach my lower back" She turned around and winked at him.

"Well, if you want to shower, we can shower, i don't mind really. Not tired anymore really, must be all this fresh air"

She laughed, "You can shower by yourself if you're not tired. I on the other hand, am very tired"

They walked in silence for a while until Itachi asked a question that had been at the back of his mind since he found out that Sakura was outside.

"By the way, how did you get out?"

"... I used the back door. Hellloooo."

"I suppose that makes sense"

She laughed again. God it felt so good to be laughing again.

"Itachi?"

"Yeah?"

"If you promise not to snore tonight then i'll consider a shower in the morning"

"I do not snore"

"D'you wanna bet?"

"Yeah i do. I don't snore. A man of my class snoring? Pfft, never"

She laughed a full hearted laugh until it hurt to laugh anymore.

"You. A man of class?" she said inbetween gasps "You really are killing me tonight Weasel boy"

"Weasel boy huh? Whatever you say, Pinky"

While he was teasing her, he picked her up and swung her round. Just like the happy couple they were. What had this women done to him? He laughed to himself, then sighed, life was good. For now anyway. Give it, 8 months. Then he'd beg to differ.

"So, about that bet..."

_Wow... Didn't think it was gonna be this long! haha, i'd only wrote about 3 pages in my book, and most of it was speech, and it was mostly note form :L_

_ah well, i hope that has quenched your thirst :D_

_I'll probably upload more like, this week because i have nothing better to do, other than go and look at new windows ... -_-_

_What's life without good 'ole family days out to look at windows._

_*sigh*_

_Thanks for reading! :D_


	15. The beginning

_Well. Do I have some grovelling to do ._

_I'm going to keep the apology short and sweet so you can get on with reading what you've been waiting SO long to read ha-ha : L_

_I'm sorry x 3456429594257264295225+1._

_Now, on with it my fellow FanFic-ers!_

_I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters, and nor will I ever own them.  
So, ner._

_**Recap;**_

_**While he was teasing her, he picked her up and swung her round. Just like the happy couple they were. What had this women done to him? He laughed to himself, then sighed, life was good. For now anyway. Give it 8 months. Then he'd beg to differ.**_

_**"So, about that bet..."**_

After that night, Sakura and Itachi became closer. Sakuras stomach grew along with her and itachi's relationship. All was well with the Akatsuki 'family'.

**TIME SKIP :O**

It was now 2 weeks to go before Sakuras due date. Leader-sama liked the fact that Sakura was a medic-nin as it meant she didn't have to travel out of the compound to get a check-up. He trusted Sakuras judgment as to when the baby was likely to arrive, and planned to send Itachi on a last mission before the new arrival, much to Sakura's delight. **–Sarcasm anyone? LOL-**

"I'll be back before you know it. I promise. And like you said, the baby isn't due for another 2 weeks, so that gives me enough time to get the job done and get back safely in time for the birth." Itachi said. He'd been persuading Sakura to let him go for the past hour now. It looked like she wasn't budging any time soon.

"But that's just my judgment! She/he could come any day now. You'll never forgive yourself if he/she arrives while you're on that mission Itachi" Sakura retaliated.

"Well he/she won't okay! I trust that little person in there to wait for their daddy, and you have to trust them too".

In the end Sakura gave in. She was tired, hungry, and god she needed to piss.

"Fine. Go on your stupid mission. But I'm warning you, if you're not here for the birth, I'll never forgive you. Now go before I pee myself. This little one is having a football **- A/N – Soccer ;) –** match with my bladder."

Itachi chuckled. No matter how nice it was going to be to get away from the mad house for a while before it turned even madder, he was going to miss his pink cherry blossom.

Sakura stood talking to her stomach, trying to get the baby to reason with her to stop kicking her bladder, while Itachi stood admiring the mother to his child with adoration in his eyes. He reached out to her suddenly and kissed her passionately on the lips. After their tongue battle, he gave Sakura one last kiss on the forehead and then knelt down to kiss her stomach.

"Now, you be good for mummy while daddy's gone. I'll see you when i get back, hopefully you'll still be in mummy's tummy" He looked up to Sakura, then leant back towards her stomach and whispered "if you want any more brothers and sisters, you better still be in there, okay?"

He stood up and gave Sakura one last fleeting look, "I love you" he said.

"I love you too. Now go before I cry like an idiot."

He laughed, then sighed, then took off into the afternoon sun.

Once he was out of eye shot, Sakura sighed a sigh of relief, "Finally! I get to pee!"

She waddled off as fast as her oversized stomach would let her, with the baby still kicking her bladder.

"Look, I'm going as fast I can here, knock it off!"

Luckily, she reached the bathroom in time to do her business.

The afternoon went as usual, just minus Itachi. She had her mid afternoon snack, did some cleaning, and passed out on the sofa by dusk. She must have fallen asleep on the sofa (she seemed to be doing that a lot lately) as she awoke with a pain across her abdomen. . **–A/N I'm not a mother yet, and have never experienced labour and childbirth etc, so don't shoot me ****- **As a medic-nin, she was weary as to whether it was false labour or the real thing. She decided to take it easy and to see how things progressed. She went into the kitchen to get some painkillers to relieve the discomfort and went into her and itachi's room for some more rest.

She must have fallen asleep again as the next time she awoke it was 3:00am. She groaned, "Why wake up so friggin early in the morning-"as she sat up, she felt.. Squishy. **– A/N LOL I couldn't think of a better word tbh :L - **She turned on the bedside lamp and pulled off the covers. Her lower body and the bed were wet.

"Oh shit". Just then she was hit by a very strong, very powerful contraction. "Dammit! I knew he shouldn't have gone! I told him, but no, 'don't worry, he/she won't be here blah blah blah'" she said, doing a bad imitation of his voice. Once the contraction had passed, she took that chance to get changed into something more dry, and went in search of another person in the compound. She found none other than Tobi.

She groaned, 'Great, just the person i need' **– Sarcasm again anybody? Ha-ha- **

She opened his bedroom door and walked as quietly as she could over to his bed.

She whispered his name into his ear until she got impatient.

"Tobi! Get up!"

"Wha-what? Who is it?"

"It's me you idiot"

"Me? Who's me? Tobi doesn't know a me-"

Sakura sighed and walked over to turn the light on.

"OHHH. It's you. Phew. Tobi thought it was Deidara for a moment then. He sounds just like you"

"I don't care who sounds like who! I've gone into labour, and you're the only one here!"

"WHAT! Well, what do you need Tobi to do? Tobi is a good boy"

Sakura sweat dropped.

"I need you to go and find Itachi. Surely he isn't that far away, and he's probably set up camp and stuff. The baby shouldn't be along for a few hours yet, so if you hurry, he might make it in time"

"But, that means you'll be by yourself until I get back-"

"It doesn't matter" she interrupted "I'm a medic-nin, I can handle it"

"Well as long as you're sure, Tobi doesn't want to get in trouble"

Just then another contraction hit Sakura causing her to hug her lower abdomen. Once the contraction had passed she continued to speak "Yes I'm sure, now go before the contractions get any closer together"

She left Tobi to get dressed and walked out and went to the kitchen to get a drink, she sighed to herself. This was going to be a long night.

_There are a lot of things wrong with this fanfic, but I'm just going to finish it to get it over and done with_

_Like I said somewhere in my story, I've never experienced childbirth and labour or pregnancy so don't shoot me._

_I'm finishing this story VERY soon. In fact, I have the rest of the story ready and uploaded onto the fanfic site. I plan to release one every day until the final chapter. I may upload chapters faster depending on the amount of reviews I get, or depending on how nice I'm feeling :P_

_Either way, this Fanfiction will be finished very very soon._

_Ciao x_


	16. Surprises

_On with the finishing chapters of the story (:_

_Again, I do not own Naruto. I know it seems like it, but I really don't :/_

**Recap;**

_**Just then another contraction hit Sakura causing her to hug her lower abdomen. Once the contraction had passed she continued to speak "Yes I'm sure, now go before the contractions get any closer together" **_

_**She left Tobi to get dressed and walked out and went to the kitchen to get a drink, she sighed to herself. This was going to be a long night.**_

Sakura tried to get some shut eye while the contractions weren't as close and as strong as they were going to get. In the end she gave up in trying sleeping and decided to do some early morning cleaning. By 6:00am everywhere was tidy. It was another hour before there was a knock at the door.

"Stupid people, making me move" She moaned as she made her way to the door.

When she opened the door, she found a very battered and bruised Tobi.

"Tobi! I'm so happy to see you!" exclaimed Sakura. "Did you find Itachi?"

"Yes, Tobi did!"

There was a moment silence

"..So where is he then?"

"Oh, well, after beating me up for leaving you alone, he wrote a note for me to give to you and said he had to take a detour before he was coming home"

Sakura groaned, "Fine, whatever, have you got the letter?"

"Yep! Tobi kept it safe in his cloak!" Tobi reached into his cloak and brought out the letter.

"Thank you so much Tobi! Now go and shower or something, I think you must have stepped in something, because you smell. And not in a nice way"

"Bu-But-"

"I am pregnant; therefore I have some kind of pregnant senses that enhance my sense of smell, _therefore_ You really need to shower before I end up puking all over you!"

Tobi went off to shower in a huff.

Sakura went back into the living room and sat down on the sofa. She opened the note from Itachi. It read;

_Sakura,_

_I will be having stern words with the little one when we get back. I warned him/her to wait! (And we really need to get a name for the little one because I'm getting tired of referring to it like that) Anyway, I'm sure Tobi already told you this, but I'm going on a small detour on the way back. I should get there around 3 hours after Tobi gets back. _

_Hold on, I'll be there soon._

_I love you,_

_Itachi_

She smiled. She really did love him. She then groaned again as she felt another contraction coming on.

"He better hurry up. This baby is getting impatient!"

It was now 3 hours after Tobi had returned. Tobi had left again an hour ago after replacing Itachi on the mission, so Sakura had been left alone for the past hour. She had just had another contraction, and now they were getting to 3 minutes apart.

"I can't wait till I don't have to pee every 3 seconds!" she said angrily making her way to the bathroom.

After doing her business, she was gripped by a sudden strong contraction that reduced her to her knees and made her cry out in pain.

"Where is he!" she cried out.

" Sakuraaa-" she heard faintly

"Itachi! Is that you?"

"Yes! Where are you?" he shouted.

"I'm in the bathroom, hurry up please" She shouted back. "It hurts so much" she said whilst starting to cry.

Sakura heard approaching footsteps that got louder as he got closer. She held onto the bathtub to aid her in getting up. She just managed to open the door for Itachi before another painful contraction struck her again.

She would've hit the floor if it weren't for Itachi being there to hold her.

She cried out in pain. "Gahh! It hurts so friggin much!"

"It's okay, just breath Sakura-"

"It is NOT okay! I told you not to go! But no, you had to go and leave me here!"

"I'm sorry okay! I was an idiot and I shouldn't have left okay? Now tell me when you're okay, and I'll carry you into my room. I have a surprise for you"

"The surprise better be a new vagina. I think mine'll be ruined after this"

Itachi laughed. She was going to be fine.

"This surprise better be good Itachi" Sakura said whilst Itachi made his way to his room, carrying Sakura bridal style.

"It will be, don't worry. Now close your eyes"

She did as she was told as she heard the door to the room opening.

"Now, I'm going to put you down okay?"

"Okay" she replied.

He placed Sakura carefully on her feet and turned on the light.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now"

_WOW. I know! Nasty right?_

_I was going to carry on from there, but I'm feeling mean. Mwahaha._

_The next chapter will be up tomorrow at around the same time. It may be uploaded sooner if it gets lots of lovely reviews from my lovely readers_

_Until tomorrow!_

_x_


	17. Daitaro

THE LAST CHAPTER :')

Henceforth with the story, my fair lady.

LOL.

Just read.

I don't own anything, k?

**Recap;**

"_**This surprise better be good Itachi" Sakura said whilst Itachi made his way to his room, carrying Sakura bridal style.**_

"_**It will be, don't worry. Now close your eyes"**_

_**She did as she was told as she heard the door to the room opening.**_

"_**Now, I'm going to put you down okay?"**_

"_**Okay" she replied.**_

_**He placed Sakura carefully on her feet and turned on the light.**_

"_**Okay, you can open your eyes now"**_

Sakura stood there in shock.

"What're you guys doing here?"

Hinata and Ino stood there with grins on their faces.

"Well, Itachi-"

Hinata was interrupted by Sakura.

"Can I have the shorter version please? I mean I love you guys an all, and it's _so_ nice to see you again, but I feel another contraction coming along, and I really want to lie down before I end up falling down"

There was a moment of rushed panic as they got Sakura comfortable on the bed before the contraction hit full power **– A/N lol. The images that phrase puts in my head make me laugh XD –**

Through the contraction, Ino and Hinata guided her on how to breathe through it. Itachi was making himself useful by getting his hand squished.

Once over, Sakura was left breathless and sweating.

"Have you checked how far along dilated you are Sakura?"

"Last time I checked I was almost 8. But that was a while ago. I've been a bit pre-occupied since" she said with a strained chuckle.

"Well let me check now, because by the strength and time of the contractions, it sounds like you're nearly there"

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel Hinata" Said Sakura.

Whilst Hinata was checking Sakura, Sakura was giving Ino a catch-up on how it all happened

"- and basically it was love at first sight."

"Awwww, that's so sweet!"

"I know!" Sakura sighed "But I really have missed you guys"

"We've missed you too Sakura, but right now we're delivering a baby" butted in Hinata.

"Right, yeah. So how far along am I?"

"10cm."

"Wow, really? Guess I'm having a baby then" Sakura chuckled nervously.

"Hey hey, I think you've forgotten about me, it's my baby as well" said Itachi, nursing his hand.

"We'll decide who's it is once it out" said Sakura jokingly. "Now, give me your hand"

After an hour of pushing, Sakura was tired and on the brink of giving up.

"Come on Sakura, you're almost there!" Said Itachi, giving his other half reassurance

"Yeah, come on Sakura!" backed Ino.

"I can't!" Sakura said almost in tears.

"Well, you've got no choice, the baby's crowning. It's almost over. 3 more big pushes and this'll all be over, now put some of that Tsunadae strength into it girl!"

After two pushes, the baby's head was out.

"Almost there, one push and it's over!"

"Come on Sakura, you can do it" Said Itachi.

After one last push, there was a cry from both mother and child.

"Congratulations Sakura, you did it!" said Hinata, patting down the baby with a towel. She checked in between the baby's legs.

"And you have a little boy!"

By this point Sakura was crying whilst being held by Itachi.

"We have a little boy Itachi" she said with tears streaming down her face.

He kissed her on the forehead, "we do."

"Would you like to cut the cord Itachi?" asked Ino

"Yeah, sure" Itachi replied, not taking his eyes off his son.

After having his cord cut and being cleaned by Hinata and Ino, the little boy was handed to his parents.

"Hey little guy, I'm your mummy, and this is your daddy" Sakura said, showing him to his father.

The baby had big round emerald eyes and jet black hair.

"He has your eyes" Said Itachi in awe. "Now I get to look at two beautiful sets of eyes everyday"

"He has your hair though Itachi"

There was a moment of silence before Sakura spoke.

"He really is ours isn't he?" Sakura said, tearing up again.

Just then the baby gave out a loud cry, showing off his powerful lungs.

Itachi laughed and replied, "He really is."

After the birth Ino and Hinata returned to Konoha, much to Sakuras dismay.

"You could come home y'know. Everyone misses you so much" Said Ino.

"I would love too, really. But now i have Itachi and this little guy to think about" she said, looking down at her son.

Ino sighed.

"He still has no name?" said Hinata, laughing to herself.

"Nope" Itachi replied, "we're waiting for the right name. None of them have seemed to click so far"

"Well, send us a letter once he's been named so I can tell everyone about him."

"We will do." Said Sakura, "and hey, maybe one day we'll bring him for a visit."

Hinata and Ino both smiled, "I think everyone would like that" Ino said.

They all said goodbye to the baby, and hugged both Sakura and Itachi.

"Seeya soon!"- "Bye guys!" Hinata and Ino said at the same time.

Then they were gone.

**EPILOGUE**

"Can I hold him Pinky?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pleaseeee!"

"You'll drop him!"

"I won't! Pleaseeee! I won't stop bugging you until you do" Deidara said smugly.

"Fine!"

Sakura handed the baby over to Deidara.

"Hey little gu- Whoops... heh, sorry"

"It's a good thing I'm a ninja, or so help you Deidara" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry yeah! I've just never held a baby before!"

"It's fine. Just stay away from him. Forever. In fact, don't even look at him"

"It's still a him?" asked Deidara "Why not call him no-name" He said sniggering.

Itachi having had no say in this so far decided to make a jibe at Deidara.

"We want our first son's name to be special. He is going to have to live with it for the rest of his like. And besides, we don't want him ending up with a name like Deidara" Itachi said, placing his trade mark smirk on the end.

Sakura sniggered.

Just then, Tobi walked in.

"Daitaro"

All eyes turned towards Tobi.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned.

"Daitaro. It mean 'Great first son'. Tobi figured it fit"

"Tobi, you genius! I love it! It's perfect! Don't you think Itachi?"

Itachi thought about it for a while whilst looking at his son.

"Daitaro. I like it"

"See. Not only is Tobi a good boy, but he's also a smart boy!" said Tobi.

Itachi smirked, happy with his life, and looked down at his great first son, Daitaro.

_THAT'S IT! FINISHED!_

_AHHHH._

_I know there's a lot of holes and gaps in the story, and some parts aren't explained and whatever. But I started this a while ago, and since then my writing style has changed, i've grown up, and I'm not as into this now as I was when I first started it._

_I'd like to give thanks to the people that have been reading since day one, and everyone that's tagged along since._

_So I suppose this is good-bye now._

_If you're interested in any future things I might do, then subscribe to me as an author and await the goodies that may come!_

_But for now, that is this story over and out._

_Bye guysss!_

_xxx_


End file.
